What The Hell Happened Last Night?
by StoryMakerr014
Summary: Kazuto finds himself waking up on a bed. He doesn't know how he got there, nor what happened last night; he has no memories. But that's not the worst part. Oh no, it is not! Problem is, he is wearing nothing at all, and surrounding him are five familiar girls sleeping peacefully. NAKED. Heavily Rated M for sexual themes and scenes.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **Sup, guys? :D** StoryMakerr014 **here and this is my first time posting a story in SAO fandom as well as posting a harem fic. After watching S2Ep02 last month on our local channel, I was instantly hooked and fell in love with the story. :D Hence, the creation of this fic.**

 **Now, this is heavily Rated T for now. But that might change as the story progresses. I'm not decided yet though. XD**

 **Anyway, hope you will like this. Enjoy!**

* * *

Groaning in pain, Kirigaya Kazuto woke up.

His head throbbed, as if a dozen hammers were pounding his skull. He was lying on something soft, his head resting on a cushy pillow, and he could tell that there was a thick blanket covering him. A faint scent wafted, but he couldn't identify it. The rythmic ticking of a clock could be heard somewhere in the room, and there was a warm feeling in the air. It was definitely morning already.

Wait. _Morning?_

He cracked open his eyes in an instant but immediately shut them afterwards as the throbbing in his head increased. Placing a hand in his forehead and scrunching his eyebrows in discomfort, he waited patiently for the pain to subside. It didn't take long, however, and he finally exhaled as he slowly opened his eyes once again. For a moment, he thought he was in his room. But he soon realized that couldn't be possible. The ceiling was much too different. And there was a canopy above him with silky translucent curtains enclosing the bed. The room was much bigger too than his, and there were expensive furnitures. To his left was a window, sunlight streaming through it and illuminating the inside.

No. Wherever he was right now, it's definitely not in his house. As he tried to sit up to get a more proper view of his surroundings, something warm and long and slender suddenly pressed on his chest.

He stopped moving immediately. Trying hard not to panic, he slowly tilted his head to the right and was greeted with the angelic face of his beloved girlfriend and in-game wife, Yuuki Asuna.

For a moment, his confusion vanished. It always happens everytime he looked at her. Every worries he has, his fears and confusion and doubts, he would forget about them the moment he sets his eyes upon her. It was as if she has this power that can melt the troubles away, making him feel that everything will be alright.

Kazuto smiled and placed a hand on Asuna's head, stroking her hair gently. The sight of her sleeping peacefully in his arms with one of her hands placed directly at where his heart was, the heart that she had stolen and which he gave without hesitation, was enough to make him feel giddy. Her long chestnut brown hair, her soft lips that he loved to kiss, her silky smooth and porcelain skin. He was extremely lucky to have her as his girlfriend. And though he hated to admit it, secretly, he always thanked Kayaba Akihiko for creating Sword Art Online. Without the Death Game, he would have never met her.

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted as Asuna stirred, snuggling closer to his chest and making him sighed. Her actions caused him to adjust his hand and placed it on her bare shoulders, her skin warm and-

Eh? _Bare shoulders?_

His eyes widened in shock and he quickly withdrew his hands away from her in terror. Asuna was obviously naked, and as soon as he realized it, he hastily checked under the blanket.

" _Oh fuck..._ " He whispered, and he snapped his head away.

He was wearing nothing. No briefs. No short. Nothing at all. Which means...

Kazuto trembled. _Just what the hell happened last night?_ He couldn't remember anything! And though he closed his eyes as he tried to focus on the events, his memory was hazy. The only thing he knows was there was a party...

A party! Yes, that's it! It was a summer party and it was held at Asuna's house. Many of their friends had attended and... that's all he could remember. His mind came blank after that. Groaning in frustration, Kazuto sighed once again and opened his eyes to look at Asuna. She was still sleeping with a smile on her lips. No doubt, she was dreaming about something good.

 _She's really beautiful._

He shook his head. This was bad. Very bad. He may not remember it, but he knew something _did_ happened between them. Something intimate. Worst, they did it right on her house. In fact, he just noticed that the bed they were lying on belonged to her parents. And if they found out about this...

"Onii-chan..." A very familiar voice sighed to his right.

For the second time since he woke up, Kazuto froze. Something warm, soft and round suddenly pressed on his right arm. What's more, another hand that was definitely not his or Asuna's rested on his chest, crisscrossing to that of his girlfriend's. Whimpering slightly, he ever so slowly tilted his head to the right and saw something, or rather someone, that made his heart briefly stopped.

There she was, sleeping soundly with her upper body exposed, her face framed by her hair. Kirigaya Suguha sighed once more in her sleep as she nuzzled on Kazuto's right shoulder, a content smile playing on her lips while her bare chest rubbed against his arm. Under any normal circumstances, no one would find anything wrong with this. However, this was definitely not a normal circumstance.

"OH MY GOD!" Kazuto screamed in shock and fright, instantly scrambling into a seating position and pressing his back on the wall.

What the... what the hell is going on?! Why was his adopted sister and cousin naked and sleeping beside him? Did... did he just had sex with her too?! Even as these thoughts ran through his mind, he stared at them in fright as they finally began to move.

"Kazuto-kun..." Asuna mumbled sleepily as she slowly woke up. As her eyes settled on him, she gave him a drowsy yet puzzled look. "Kazuto-kun, what's wrong?" She asked as she sat up, not bothering to cover herself as she snuggled closer to him.

However, Kazuto didn't reply. He was too busy staring at something on the bed. Aside from him, Asuna and his sister, there were three other lumps under the blanket. One was just beside his sister, while two were directly next to each other beside Asuna. There were also a lot of clothes that obviously didn't belonged to either of them scattered around the floor, as if they were hastily discarded. And even as he stared at them in rising horror, the lumps slowly stirred to reveal the sleepy faces and nude forms of Shino, Rika and Keiko.

Kazuto's eyes widened. A cold feeling suddenly crawled up his spine, and neither Asuna's warmth nor that of his sister's body was enough to suppress it.

"Kazuto-kun, is there a problem?" Asuna asked with worry, staring at him. She gently rubbed her hand across his chest, and to his terror, his lower region was starting to tingle at her touch. Meanwhile, around them, the girls were starting to wake up.

"Morning, Onii-chan." Suguha smiled radiantly as she sat up, leaning on Kazuto's right shoulder. Just like Asuna, she started to caress his chest. Seeing his shocked expression, she frowned. "Onii-chan, are you alright?" She asked, repeating what Asuna had just asked.

"Sugu..." Kazuto whispered before turning his attention back at Asuna. However, noticing their current position, he squeaked in fear and frantically squirmed away from their grasp, much to the girl's confusion.

"Kazuto, are you okay?" Asuna asked again, wide awake now and seating up straight as she stared at him with concern. Behind her, Rika and Keiko wore the same expression, though the former seemed to be holding back her giggles. As for Shino, she simply stared at him with a mixture of annoyance, amusement and embarassment.

"Asuna." Kazuto stuttered, trying his best not look at any of their exposed bodies. All of them were seating around him now, though they didn't bother to hide themselves from his gaze. "W-Why are you and the g-g-girls n-n-naked?" He stammered. At this, Asuna's face turned red and she glanced down in embarassment.

"Don't you like it?" She asked quietly, avoiding his eyes.

"Like what?" Kazuto blinked, puzzled. It took several seconds before Asuna answered.

"Us... naked around you." She mumbled softly, blushing hard.

Kazuto's jaw dropped. "Why would I like all of you naked around me?" He blurted in response.

There was an audible gasp from Asuna as she snapped her head up to look at him. There was a combination of hurt and confusion in her eyes, and the others stared at him with the same expression. An awkward silence passed between them, until at last, Shino spoke.

"I can't believe we all fell in love with this idiot." She muttered as she crossed her arms, face beet red.

"Onii-chan, don't you remember what happened last night?" Suguha asked slowly.

Kazuto blinked. "...No." He said, more a question than a statement. The truth was, he doesn't remember much at all. Heck, he couldn't even remember how he got into this room. Much less how and why all of them were naked on the same bed. Behind Asuna, Rika hummed softly.

"Perhaps, you need someone to make you remember it?" She suggested with a smirk, eyes gleaming dangerously. "I'll volunteer if you want." She said with a small grin as she slowly advanced to his position.

"No!" Asuna's left hand suddenly slammed on the wall next to her, making all of them jump in surprise and cutting off Rika from her destination. For a moment, there was a fire burning in her eyes, and Kazuto trembled at this, but it was soon replaced with deep concern.

"Kazuto-kun," She whispered as she leaned closer to him, "don't you really remember what we did last night?"

Kazuto gulped. "I-I don't really remember!" He stuttered, looking at all of them in bewilderment. "Can you just tell me? Please?" He pleaded. Even as he said this, there was a sinking feeling in the pits of his stomach. And if his hunch was correct...

Asuna sighed and turned away from him. With a downcast gaze, she spoke in a quiet tone.

"You had sex... with all of us."

* * *

 **So, how's that? Are they OOC? Hope I did well. :D Now, since I got a busy schedule, I may not be able to post the next chapter as soon as possible. But I'll try. :)**

 **Anyway, that's it! Please Read & Review! :D  
**

 **Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Due to insistent public demand, here is the next chapter! :D**

 **And yes, this is now officially rated M!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Asuna sighed and turned away from him. With a downcast gaze, she spoke in a quiet tone._

 _"You had sex... with all of us."_

* * *

Kazuto gaped at his girlfriend with a shocked expression.

"B-B-But," He spluttered in disbelief, "how... how did that happened? How did I had sex with all of you?"

"How do you think it happened?" Shino snapped irritably, glaring at him.

Kazuto gulped and looked at them nervously. He was starting to sweat now as he began to realize the consequences of what he supposedly did. What if... what if he got all of them _pregnant_? All of them were still young to take the responsibility of being a parent, especially Keiko. Her, Asuna, and Lisbeth's parents, especially their brothers and fathers, might have him arrested or even _kill_ him. Shino, on the other hand, would definitely take it into her own hands to personally tear apart his manhood and have him eat it. And Sugu! Oh God, he won't forgive himself if she got pregnant! It would be wrong. So wrong.

"Onii-chan, are you really sure you don't remember?" Suguha leaned closer, eyes filled with worry. She still hadn't bothered to cover herself up, and now, her round breasts were pressing firmly on his right arm, the flesh hot and soft against his skin.

 _Oh God..._ Kazuto thought as he frantically tried to drive away all the impure thoughts dancing on his mind.

"Yes." He whimpered as he shut his eyes tightly to prevent himself from seeing anymore of their naked bodies. It was already bad enough that he saw Asuna's. He didn't need to see four more, one of them belonging to his sister.

"Kazuto-kun, why are you shutting your eyes?" He heard Asuna noted in confusion. He then felt another set of fleshy mounds, smaller this time, to his right. "Only last night, you said that you don't want to turn the lights off as it won't let you see our bodies properly." Her voice suddenly quavered. "A-And now, you don't want to? Does this mean you find us ugly? E-Even me?"

Kazuto opened his eyes in a mixture of shock and surprise. He stared at Asuna, whose lips were now trembling as she fought back the tears forming at the corner of her eyes. Around him, the girls also wore expressions of hurt and disappointment, most notably Suguha.

A strong sense of guilt gripped Kazuto's heart at their dejected looks, and he said hastily, "N-N-No, that's not it! I was just surprised and I really can't remember anything last night!" He stuttered in fear. "I don't mean to say you're all ugly or anything!"

"Really?" Asuna sniffed, wiping her tears away and staring at him doubtfully.

"Yeah!" Kazuto nodded his head vigorously. "I mean, you're all..." He paused, hesitating. At this, Asuna held her breath along with the other girls as they waited for him to continue his sentence.

Kazuto gulped once more at their expressions. He doesn't want to hurt their feelings by saying the wrong thing. But he doesn't want to make them assume things either. If he compliments their body, they might take it as a sign that he enjoyed whatever the hell happened last night and wants to do it again. Which he clearly can't and don't want to. He wouldn't be able to forgive himself if he impregnated five lovely girls, especially his sister.

"Beautiful. You're, um, all beautiful." He said at last, stammering and blushing at the same time.

For a moment, Kazuto thought he saw a hint of disappointment flashed in Asuna's eyes. But it was so quick that he considered it as nothing more than a trick of his mind. Happiness flooded her eyes instead, and she smiled radiantly at him.

"Of course!" She squealed before wrapping her arms around his neck. "I knew you'd say that, Kazuto-kun." She sighed and pressed herself closer to him. One by one, all the girls followed her example. Kazuto didn't know how did it happened, but he soon found himself sandwhiched between five bodies all cuddling him.

"You really made us happy last night, Onii-chan." Suguha, who was now lying on top of him, said as she rubbed her cheeks across his bare chest.

"It was the best thing that I had experience so far in my life!" Shino said happily, nuzzling his left cheek with her face.

"You finally made all of us a _real_ woman!" Rika giggled, caressing his right arm as she cradled it on her breasts.

"I wouldn't have given my virginity to any man but you, Kazuto-kun." Keiko chirped with her head resting comfortably on one of his legs, looking up at him with adoration in her eyes.

Kazuto groaned inwardly at this. The way they pressed themselves on him, their declarations, it all made him blush and feel embarassed. Worst, his lower region was starting to tingle once more, stimulated by their soft caress of his skin and their gentle whispers on his ears. Squeezing his eyes shut, he wondered how the hell it all came to this. Last night... they said he had sex with them last night. And apparently, that was enough for the girls, aside from Asuna, to assume that he love all of them. _Just how did that happened?_ He can't even remember confessing to them, at all. And how the fuck was he suppose to love five different girls all at once? He doubt if a normal person can even do that. Let alone him.

No, this has to stop. Whatever happened last night, it must have been due to them being drunk. It was a party after all. And though his memories were still hazy, he remembered something about the abundance of alcohol. He would tell them, but not in a way that will hurt their feelings. The last thing he wants was to push his friends and sister away from him.

He was then about to speak, his mouth open, but he soon found himself unable to as at that moment, Suguha leaned forward and engulfed him in a short yet passionate kiss. She pulled back afterwards, a string of saliva briefly connecting her lips to his, before speaking.

"We love you, Onii-chan." She smiled lovingly.

 _"All of us."_

* * *

Despite the fact that he was really hungry, Kazuto couldn't bring himself to eat.

There he was, sitting on his chair in front of the table, staring at the breakfast laid out before him like an idiot. It wasn't the food itself that was the problem. In fact, it smelled and looked delicious. He couldn't expect anything less from Asuna after all. No, that's not the problem at all, nor his appetite.

The problem were the people he was eating together with and _their state of dress_.

There was Asuna, wearing a shirt that obviously belonged to him. She was by the stove, leaning slightly on it as she stirred on a pot. Problem was, the shirt was one size too big for her. Thus, most of her right shoulder and a portion of her back were exposed, revealing her soft and creamy white skin for him to see.

To his right side sat Shino, leaning on his shoulder as she ate, wearing a black tank top and a red lacy panties. Occassionally, she will smile and give him a portion of her food, which he will immediately accept despite the fact that he was extremely embarassed about it.

To his left was Sugu and... dear God, he swore he would soon get a nosebleed if he doesn't get away from her immediately. She was just wearing a t-shirt, and nothing else. No bra. No panties. Worst of all? Her shirt was too damn tight and small, making her breasts larger than they already were and barely covering her sacred part down there. Like Shino, his sister would also feed him. Though this was more frequent than the other girl.

Meanwhile, Rika was rather enjoying herself. She was wearing a button-up shirt and a really short shorts it can already be considered as panties. Only problem was, most of the upper buttons were undone, exposing her sizable breasts. Often, she would stand up and lean forward to grab something further away, offering him a full view of her pink nipples. Everytime this would happen, Kazuto could swore that Rika was smirking and was purposely doing this to him.

Keiko, on the other hand, was somewhat the most tamed out of them. That is, if you consider her choice of clothes, which was a small nightgown that was actually a silky lace lingerie, as _tame_. How the normally shy girl came into possession with such a provocative clothes, he has no idea. Occassionally, the girl would steal some glances with him. And whenever he caught her, she would look away with a blush.

All in all, it was a total nightmare and torture. And he has no clue how he was suppose to escape from this.

"Kazuto-kun, could you try out the taste of this soup and tell me if it's good?" Asuna asked sweetly as she turned off the stove. She then grabbed a bowl and proceed to fill it with the soup, before carrying it and standing behind Kazuto.

"Here you go!" She said, placing the bowl in front of him and wrapping her arms around his neck, her head resting on his shoulder.

Kazuto gulped. Not because of how the food looked delicious, but because he was now surrounded by three girls all with little to no clothes.

"Onii-chan, aren't you going to taste Asuna-san's soup?" Sugu frowned. "Maybe you want me to feed you instead?" She added brightly.

"Or me." Shino chirped.

"Maybe we should take turns feeding him?" Asuna suggested. "Do you want that, Kazuto-kun?" She smiled.

"N-N-No!" He stuttered. Then he saw their disappointed expressions and added hastily, "I mean, uh, I can manage."

For a moment, they simply stared at him, and he thought they wouldn't buy his excuse. And then, they spoke.

"Awwwww!" All three girls said at once before engulfing him in a warm hug.

"You're really so sweet, Onii-chan!" Sugu cried happily.

"And caring too." Shino added. "You don't want us getting tired."

"That's why we all love you!" Asuna nuzzled his cheek with hers.

Great, Kazuto groaned inwardly. It seemed that he unintentionally caused them to misinterpret what he had said. Now, it would be much harder for him to escape from this nightmare.

"Hmmmm..." Rika suddenly hummed, her left arm propped on the table as her palm supported her chin. She was staring at him with a thoughtful yet mischievous expression, which made him shiver slightly.

"What is it, Rika?" Asuna frowned in her direction.

Rika didn't answered her immediately. She simply looked at Kazuto with a glint in her eyes, drumming her fingers rythmically on the table. And then, she spoke.

"Maybe the reason Kazuto doesn't want us to get tired," She said while slowly grinning, "is because he wants to _repeat_ what we did last night. And it won't be enjoyable if we don't have any energy left."

Kazuto's eyes widened at her statement, his face rapidly turning a deep shade of red. He stared at Rika in horror, with his mouth gaping wide open in shock. Around him, the other girls gasped loudly.

"Kazuto-kun, you pervert!" Asuna slapped him lightly in the arm.

"No wonder you kept glancing at me, Kazuto-kun." Keiko blushed shyly.

"N-N-N-No! I wasn't thinking anything of that sort!" Kazuto stuttered. "I swear! I really swear!" He held up his hands defensively in fear.

"No, it's alright, Kazuto." Shino said softly, scooting closer to him. "We don't mind if you feel that way about us."

Suguha nodded. "Yeah. It's not a problem for us, Onii-chan." Then she grasped the hem of her shirt and lifted it an inch, fully exposing her sacred region. "In fact, we could do it right now if you want." She blushed and looked away.

"Sugu-chan has a point, Kazuto-kun." Asuna lowered her voice, her hands rubbing his chest under the shirt he wore. "We could do _it_ right now. The whole day even. My parents are still out on a trip. And they won't be back until the day after tomorrow. We could all play and have a lot of _fun_." She purred, kissing him on the neck and sending shivers down his spine.

 _Shitshitshitshitshitshitshitshit_!

He racked his brains for a way to get out of this mess, but they aren't making things easier. Asuna was still bombarding him with kisses, while Shino started to stroke his thigh, her hands getting closer to his crotch. Meanwhile, Suguha was now caressing his left arm, slowly bringing it closer to her waiting womanhood. This act of hers was what finally sent him to action, and he blurted out in desperation. "After breakfast! We could it after breakfast!"

 _Oh_ _fuck_! He was definitely fucked! And he thought dying in《Sword Art Online》was the worst thing that could happen in his life.

"Why not now?" Asuna pouted slightly.

"B-B-Because w-w-we haven't finished eating breakfast yet!" Kazuto whimpered. Lame excuse, considering that most of the food were now gone courtesy of Shino and Suguha alternating in feeding him earlier.

Asuna looked at him doubtfully for a moment before she giggled softly. "Alright, if that's what you wish, Kazuto-kun." She kissed him lightly on the cheek. However, just before she broke off, she whispered something in his ear.

"After breakfast, we'll have our _dessert_."

* * *

Kazuto was having a hard time eating. His arms trembled. He was on edge. _Paranoid_. Every skin contact he would make with the girls, no matter how brief it was, would cause him to jump. This would earn him a concerned look or two from them, forcing him to say some lame excuses such as tired muscles and some such. This in turn would cause them to massage said part in worry, which would cause him another bout of restlessness.

He glanced around cautiously, looking at the girls. All of them were now preoccupied with their meals, especially Keiko, and he was glad about that. At least, he could get some respite from the torture they were giving him.

His gaze settled on Keiko once again. And he stared curiously at her unusual eating habits. The 16-year-old girl was holding a banana on her right hand and a glass of milk on the other. She would dip the fruit on the glass, soaking it as much as she could, then placing the tip on her mouth and licking it briefly before biting a large chunk from it, the milk dripping at the corners of her lips as she swallowed.

Kazuto shook his head at the sight in slight amusement. It seems he was not the only one with weird taste and habits regarding food as well. He liked anything spicy, much like how Keiko loved dipping bananas into a glass of milk.

The girl continued to eat like this, her chin glistening white as the liquid dribbled down from it. Then she licked her lips slowly as she grabbed another banana, placing it on her mouth before swallowing the tip.

 _He moaned at the sensation of her tongue swirling around his head. It wasn't like anything he had felt before. It was warm, and wet. And he loved every bit of it._

 _Keiko moaned softly as she got bolder and took more of him in her mouth, sending vibrations that caused him to gasp in pleasure and placed both of his hands on her head. His position, sitting on the edge of the bed with Keiko kneeling_ _before him, was simply perfect. He could control her head as she bobbed it up and down his length._

 _"That's_ very _good, Keiko-chan." He whispered huskily before gasping again as another pleasure was sent to him. "Take it._ All of it _." He groaned as he bucked his hips involuntarily._

 _His encouragement made Keiko go deeper and deeper, until the tip was almost touching the back of her throat. She started moving faster, grasping him with one of her hands while the other fondled his balls._

 _"Oh God!" He moaned. She was good. So fucking good. The way her tongue moved. The way her throat engulfed his throbbing member. He was in heaven. And the pleasure was all too much for him..._

Kazuto froze in horror. He stared at Keiko dumbfounded, unable to move or even speak. Beside him, Suguha noticed his sudden change and placed a hand on his shoulders.

"Onii-chan, are you okay?" She asked, worried.

With a jolt that made his spoon and fork dropped on the floor with a loud ringing clang, Kazuto stood up in terror. stared wide-eyed at Keiko, who was now giving him a confused expression. Noticing all of their gaze were focused on him, he tried to calm down a bit before stammering.

"I-I-I have to go. Um, bathroom."

Not bothering to wait for any reply, Kazuto hurried out of the dining area, leaving the girls perplexed and confused.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **And here it is! The third chapter of the popular(?) "** What The Hell Happened Last Night? **"! Enjoy!**

 **WARNING!** _Mild OOCness, heavy swearing and cursing, major sexual themes and slight incest._

* * *

 _With a jolt that made his spoon and fork dropped on the floor with a loud ringing clang, Kazuto stood up in terror. He stared wide-eyed at Keiko, who was now giving him a confused expression. Noticing their gaze focused on him, he calmed down a bit before stammering._

 _"I-I-I have to go. Um, bathroom."_

 _Not bothering to wait for any reply, Kazuto hurried out of the dining area, leaving the girls perplexed and confused._

* * *

He ran. Away from the girls, from that torture room, Kazuto ran.

As he dashed along a hallway, his mind constantly replayed the memories Keiko's innocent actions had unintentionally conjured. The feeling of her tongue. The warmth of her mouth. The stickiness of her saliva. Those adorable yet lust-filled eyes as she serviced him orally in the most pleasurable way possible and... Well, okay. He definitely remembered something about what happened last night. Fuck.

No pun intended.

Back at the present, Kazuto finally reached his destination: the bathroom. Because he didn't just told the girls such an excuse for no reason at all. He was really going to the bathroom after he saw Keiko doing that. Why? Well, he thought it would be the least likely place to trigger another memory. He can't go to a bedroom since, you know, it has a _bed_. And a bed will obviously help him remember last night's events which, now that he thought about it, he doesn't want to be reminded at this point. For various reasons.

He can't go to the living room either. Who knows if they also did it in there? It may be that he _bent_ Keiko over the arm rests of the couch and drilled her from behind, or Asuna _rode_ him langorously while moaning his name, or he _ravaged_ Sugu on the floor and-why the hell was he even thinking all those kind of things? And God! Why did he thought of doing that with Sugu?!

He shook his head violently to erase those sinful thoughts and entered the bathroom with a wild, almost desperate, expression. Panting heavily as he leaned on the wall, he closed the door hastily and locked it with trembling fingers. Satisfied at the clicking sound it made, he finally slumped down on the damp tiled floor.

Kazuto lay there for several minutes, unmoving. He was trying to calm down and slow his breathing, but shit, he can't do it at all. His heart beats so fast it's like he was running on a marathon, and his hands shook uncontrollably. Despite the coldness of the bathroom, he was sweating profusely and his breath came in ragged gasps.

He was scared. Like, really scared. And why wouldn't he be? He had _sex_ with a minor! Sure, the age of sexual consent in Japan was actually thirteen. But that's _nationally_. Tokyo's "Youth Protection Law" prohibits someone from having sex to those under 18. In short, he practically _raped_ her.

Although, the way he was seeing it, he was the one who had been actually gangraped by five girls... or did they? What if he was really the one who caused what happened last night? He knew very well that they all have strong feelings for him, especially Shino and Sugu. What if... _oh God_ , what if he did took advantage of that?! He could have been under the influence of alcohol. No, he was sure he was intoxicated. His fuzzy memory and hangover were proof of that. He could have acted in an aggressive manner(maybe he thought all of them looked like Asuna?) and forced them to do several lewd things. Of course, since they liked him a lot, they didn't protest and instead let him have his way with them. And even though he was practically molesting them, they didn't stop him since they may have thought it was his way of reciprocating their love for him.

In other words, he really did raped them. Technically.

 _OH SHIT!_

He gulped and drew a deep breath. Okay, calm down. Inhale and exhale. It's not as if the girls will report him, right? They obviously liked what they did last night... scratch that, they certainly _loved_ it. Which means it wasn't really rape per se.

He chuckled nervously. Stupid him! Of course, it was not! What the heck was he even thinking? If they told him that they enjoyed it, then it can't be considered as rape. And if it was not rape, then he's safe... right? RIGHT?

Wrong.

Even now, all the pieces were already starting to fit together like a puzzle. He didn't raped them. No, he didn't... because they were the ones who really did the raping.

They raped _him._

Kazuto's eyes widened in horror in realization. It's all making sense now. They were all in love with him, he knew that, and last night's party was the perfect way for them to strike when he was most vulnerable. They must have spiked his drink with a powerful drug. Hence, his hazy memory. And then, they dragged him towards the bedroom where... where... where they enacted their nefarious plans! That must be it! Their plan was to actually molest him but made it seemed like he made the first move, when they were actually the ones who initiated it! And then, he will be force to take responsibility if they get pregnant. And after that, he'll be bound to their whims forever until he dies!

He hugged his body and whimpered. How could they?! How long? How long did they defiled and violated him? Even his little sister slash cousin participated! And Asuna, why didn't she stop this from happening? Is she part of this too?

A mental image of him in bed with his arms tied to the bedposts came into his mind. And in it, he was screaming as Shino rode him while holding a whip, punishing him whenever he pleads her to stop with Asuna and the other girls staring hungrily like he was some piece of juicy meat.

He thought back to the events that morning. Their actions towards him. The way they eyed him lustfully. The way they reacted whenever his skin made contact with theirs. Asuna's own chilling words.

 _After breakfast, we'll have our dessert._

Fuck... no.

No!

HELL NO!

He scrambled to his feet and stood up frantically. He has to leave this house. He needs to get away from them now! He shouldn't have even gone into the bathroom in the first place! Very soon, they will find him and they will corner him. And then, they will... they will...

In his haste to unlock the door, Kazuto slipped on something. With a yelp, he collapsed on his butt, landing on the floor with a thud. Groaning and cursing, he angrily looked at his feet to see what he had slipped on.

And boy, did he wished he didn't.

Squared tin foil packages, small enough to fit inside his palm. At least a dozen of them. They lay scattered on the floor as if they were discarded, and they were opened.

 _And empty._

He screamed.

Loudly.

Like a girl.

 _WHY THE HELL ARE THERE CONDOMS IN HERE?!_

He immediately stood up in terror and pressed himself on the wall, staring at the pile as if they were cockroaches. A dozen condoms. Does... does this mean _he_ was actually the one who made the first move? But wait, that can't be it. The girls might have done it. There were five of them, after all. They must have changed condoms frequently if they have abused him many times. Yeah, that must be it. He can't have done this, right? It's not in his nature to force himself into a girl, right?

RIGHT?

There was a knock. Keiko suddenly spoke from outside, full of worry and concern. "Kazuto-kun, are you okay?"

Kazuto snapped his head straight at her voice and whimpered. "K-K-Keiko?" He squeaked. Of course, the girl didn't heard him.

"Kazuto-kun?" She spoke again. "Are you in there? I'm going in."

His eyes widened considerably as the lock clicked and the doorknob twisted around.

 _No! Please no!_

Like some scene from a horror movie, the door slowly creaked open. Keiko stepped inside, holding a key and staring at him with concern. With her silky lace lingerie hugging her teen body tightly and her hair flowing down smoothly, it looked like a cute sexy angel had just entered.

An _angel_ with the intention of a _devil_.

He gulped and started to back away in fright even as Keiko began to approach him. He knew that look she was giving him. It was not really a look of concern, but one of hunger and lust. How couldn't he have known? It was the same expression they were giving him ever since he woke up to this nightmare!

"Kazuto-kun, what's wrong?" The young girl asked in a soft tone, brown eyes shining innocently.

A sweat rolled down from Kazuto's forehead as Keiko took another step closer. "W-W-What are you doing here?" He stammered, trying to slowly inched his away from her reach only to realize that his back was already against the wall.

OH FUCK!

"Well, I thought I heard you scream." Keiko dropped her gaze on the floor and blushed slightly. "That's why I came here to check on you..."

"Uh huh." Kazuto said with a small nod. As she was speaking, he was already starting to distance himself from her, subtly shifting his position bit by bit. His plan was very simple. He'll distract her by making small talk while he made his way around her. After all, she was blocking his only escape route, and he needs to get there without being noticed.

"Why did you run away from us a while ago anyway?" Keiko said before lowering her head. "Did we do something wrong? Did I somehow upset you?" Her lower lip then started to tremble.

"No, of course not!" Kazuto responded quickly to prevent her from noticing his progress. He was already halfway through, and he'll soon reach safety.

Just a few more feet! Just a few more feet!

"I see..." Keiko mumbled before turning around to face the door.

The _door_.

FUUUUUUUCK!

"I thought for a moment that you're still mad at me..."

Shit! What should he do now? Keiko is blocking and facing the exit!

"...for my actions last night..."

No, he's not mad... _HE'S JUST FUCKING SCARED!_

"...and I thought maybe that's why you ran away during breakfast..."

 _Shitshitshitshitshit!_ He has to do it or else he'll never make it out of here with his sanity intact! A mental image of a younger Shia Labeouf suddenly came to his mind, urging him madly.

 **JUST DO IT!**

"...because you're still disappointed that I didn't swallow all your cum..."

To hell with it! He'll just ran as fast as-wait, what?

"W-W-What do you mean, Keiko?" He asked nervously.

The young girl sighed, wringing the front hem of her nightgown. "Can't you really remember?"

Kazuto shook his head. "No."

Keiko fidgeted in her position. "Well, you see..." She said slowly, "after I gave you a blowjob and you started cumming in my mouth, I... I-I didn't drank all of it..." The girl lowered her head even more and started to cry gently. "I'm sorry! I'm really sorry! It's just that, it's my first time and I'm not used to that kind of thing yet."

Oh shit! Now he made her cry! What should he do? Should he approach and try to comfort her? But wait... what if this was a trap?! A way to make him lower down his guard. Once he approached, she will sob in his chest. Then, once she has calmed down, they would lock gaze. After that, they'd be mesmerize with each other's beautiful eyes and would slowly close the distance between them! Soon, they'd be french kissing like mad and Keiko would push him on the floor! And then, that's when she would start her defilement of his body once again! Pretty soon, the rest would come and will take turns in violating him and he'll no longer be able to escape!

 _AAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!_

But wait... what if he's just being paranoid? Can he really ignore Keiko being in distress? What sort of a guy he was if he did? Fuck, he doesn't know what to do!

In the corner of his mind, Shia Labeouf was screaming again.

 **JUST DO IT!**

"Y-Y-You don't have to apologize, Keiko." Kazuto stammered at last without leaving his position. He decided it would be best if he simply calmed Keiko a bit. Who knows what she might do if she started bawling her tears out?

"No, it's alright, Kazuto-kun." Keiko sniffed and wiped away a few tears from her eyes. "I will understand if you're still angry at me. It's my fault, after all. In fact," Her voice suddenly dropped to whisper, "I will still understand if you _punish_ me again."

Punish again... WHAT?!

"W-W-W-W-What do you mean?" He whimpered. He's so not liking where this conversation was heading...

"Last night when I didn't swallow your cum..." She lifted her head slowly, "Y-You were kinda mad at me for doing that. That's... that's why... you started to punish me by shoving my body on the bed and _spanking_ me..."

She lifted her nightgown slightly, baring her cute ass.

"See?" Followed by a short yet somewhat shy wiggle.

OH YES! HE CAN FUCKING SEE _IT_! THANK YOU VERY MUCH!

There were reddish marks on both of her ass cheeks, and though they were already starting to fade, no one can mistake them for what they were.

Oh God, did he really do this to Keiko?!

A scene suddenly flashed into his mind.

 _He shoved Keiko roughly on the bed, enjoying the squeal of delight she made. Grinning broadly, Kazuto rubbed his hands on her naked ass, squeezing and fondling them._

 _"It feels so good, doesn't it, Kazuto-kun?" A seductive voice purred behind him._

 _Oh yes, it really feels so good! So soft, so warm! He could do this all night long and never get tired of it!_

 _He squeezed it again and this time, Keiko moaned._

 _Another voice giggled to his side. "Awww! Look at you, Keiko! Who knew you have this kind of fetish?"_

 _Kazuto laughed softly. "You're really such a cute and naughty girl, Keiko-chan. Too bad you didn't swallow all my cum when I told you to." He leaned forward next to the girl's ears and chuckled. "Because do you know what happens to naughty girls like you who can't obey orders?"_

 _Keiko whimpered, shaking her head._

 _Smirking, he nibbled on one of her earlobes gently and whispered in a husky voice._

 _"They get punished."_

Kazuto's eyes widened in horror and all colors drained from his face. The memory vanished as soon as it had appeared, but there was no denying it. That scene which he just remembered actually happened.

Oh no...

"I'M SORRY! I'M REALLY SORRY!" He bowed his head and began to apologize earnestly. "I DIDN'T MEAN TO DO IT! I SWEAR!"

How... how could he do that?! What sort of a guy was he to do such _disgusting_ things to Keiko? And God! If he did it to her, then what other things did he do to Asuna and the others?! To Sugu?!

"No, it's alright, Kazuto-kun..." The girl said quietly.

Kazuto looked up in surprise. "Huh?" He frowned in confusion. What does she mean by that? Shouldn't she at least be angry with him for defiling her in such a way?

"I mean... I'm... I'm okay with it... when you _punished_ me..." She continued.

Oh fuck.

"In fact..." She slowly turned to look at him over her shoulders, a crimson blush covering her cheeks as she bit her bottom lip in the most sensual way possible.

"I kind of _loved_ it..." She whispered.

Silence.

She kind of loved it.

She loved getting spanked as a kind of sexual punishment.

WHERE THE FUCK DID SHE GOT THIS KIND OF FETISH?! FIFTY SHADES OF GREY?!

And then, Keiko started to slowly lift her lingerie higher until her lower back was fully exposed... along with all of her ass.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, KEIKO?" Kazuto screamed, backing away in the corner.

Keiko blushed even more and turned her head away in embarassment. "I-I just thought... you'd like it this way..." She stammered before she slowly bent her body to the floor until her ass was completely sticking out. "I mean, if you want, Kazuto-kun..."

"Y-You can spank me again right now..."

" _Please..._ "

FUUUUUUUUCK!

He almost fainted right there on the spot at what she said. He almost got a nosebleed at what she did. He definitely got a boner at what he saw.

 _STUPID DICK! THIS IS NOT THE RIGHT TIME TO FEEL AROUSED AT THE WAY KEIKO IS SHOWING HER PINK PUSSY AND CUTE ASS!_

He also heard Shia Labeouf's voice again.

 **JUST DO IT!**

 _SHUT THE FUCK UP, SHIA! YOU ARE NOT EVEN HELPING ME YOU RETARDED IDIOT!_

He stood paralyzed on the spot, as stiff as a statue. Keiko was still bent over, wriggling her ass slightly in invitation. Despite this, he could tell she was embarassed and nervous, if her crimson face and trembling hands were anything to judge by.

His cock twitched happily.

Fuck you! This was all your fault!

Fortunately, his sanity was saved from further damage by the arrival of Rika.

Or so he thought.

"You're so unfair, Keiko."

With a gasp, Keiko straightened up and immediately lowered her lingerie. "R-R-Rika!"

Rika stood in the doorway, leaning on the frame with a broad grin on her face. Most of the buttons on her shirt were still undone... no, scratch that. Only one button was holding the shirt and her sizable breasts, and it was obviously not doing its job of preventing her nipples from being seen by him. In fact... it seems she's not even making any effort at all to hide them.

Shit.

Rika sauntered over towards Keiko, her hips swaying seductively from side to side. "You should've told me that you're planning on getting another punishment from Kazuto-kun." She stopped in front of her friend and pouted. "I would have join you as well, you know. That way, I can get my fair share too! After all, _bad_ girls like me needs to be punished all the time." She clasped her hands behind her back, making her breasts stood out even more, and stared innocently at Kazuto.

"Right, Kazuto-kun?"

NO, THIS IS NOT RIGHT! NOTHING IS RIGHT ANYMORE! HOW CAN IT BE IF TWO OF HIS FRIENDS ARE ACTING LIKE HE IS SOME SORT OF SEX GOD AND THEY ARE HIS SEX SLAVES?!

"Hmmmm, your posture was all wrong, Keiko." Rika said thoughtfully as she stared critically at the younger girl.

"What do you mean?" Keiko tilted her head, expressing confusion.

"Well, you see, you don't really look submissive when you did that." The older girl said.

Kazuto paled. He was so not liking where Rika was taking the conversation.

"I mean, you should be more seductive." She continued. "Look more vulnerable. Like, you're really offering your body to Kazuto-kun without caring on how he will use it."

Oh sure! As if Keiko didn't looked like that a while ago.

Keiko blinked. "Really?" She glanced at Kazuto as if she was seeing him in a different way.

No, don't listen to her, Keiko!

"Yup." Rika answered brightly with a grin. "Now, turn around and show him your ass again."

Without hesitation, Keiko obeyed and lifted her lingerie, baring her ass once again.

"Good! Now, look at him over your shoulders as innocently as you can."

Keiko did just that. She looked at him from her shoulders with a soft, almost _child-like_ , expression. It's as if she was a little girl who doesn't know anything about the world, similar to what Yui would be like if she's not a super advanced AI.

"Add a bit of fear, Keiko! Act as if you're still a virgin and this would be your first time."

Her expression to something like that. Her face bore the look of a child awaiting punishment, and though Kazuto hated to admit it, _it was pretty damn sexy_. Especially because it fits perfectly with what she wanted to happen.

"Now, bend your body while arching your back."

Keiko bent her body and arched her back.

"Stick out your ass more."

The young girl stuck her ass out the way she was told.

"Bite your bottom lip as seductively as you can."

Keiko bit her bottom lip, greatly emphasizing her innocent expression.

"Excellent! Now, place your hands on your knees."

She placed her hands on her knees.

"Perfect!" Rika crowed. "Congratulations, Keiko! You're now ready for your punishment!"

Why, thank you, Rika! Thank you for teaching your friend how to be a submissive sex slave! You deserve a Nobel Prize award for being the _best_ sex instructor ever!

By now, Keiko looked exactly what Rika had told her she should be; an innocent vulnerable girl offering her body to her one and only master. The way she stuck out her ass. The way her back arched. Her expression. The only thing missing was a sign that reads "PLEASE RAPE ME" and it would be spot on.

At this point, Kazuto already wanted to bang his head on the wall.

"Is this good enough, Kazuto-kun?" Keiko asked shyly. However, Rika immediately scolded her.

"That's not how you should say it, Keiko!" She huffed in annoyance.

"Huh?" The younger girl looked in confusion. "Then how should I say it?"

Sighing, Rika leaned in and whispered something in her ears. Judging by Keiko's expression, which quickly switched from confusion to curiousity then fascination, and finally, sheer embarassment, Kazuto deduced that what Rika was telling her was something rated 18+.

Unfortunately, he was correct.

"That's it?" Keiko asked Rika once she was finished.

"Yup." The older girl answered cheerfully with a mad glint in her eyes.

For a moment, Keiko looked back and forth between Rika and Kazuto. Her cheeks were bright red, and there was hesitation in her eyes. It was obvious that what she learned from Rika was not something she was used to saying.

However, since Rika was _apparently_ a good sex instructor, Keiko obeyed.

She moved her body to its previous position with her ass sticking out for him to see. Slowly. Delibirately. Sensually. Her face was even more bright red than before, and her eyes showed a child-like innocence that also radiates fear and nervousness.

"M-Master... I-I'm ready for my punishment..." She stammered submissively in a cute voice.

"You can spank me now..."

" _Please..._ "

Kazuto stood rooted on his spot. He can't find his voice to speak. He can't move. He can't even think properly! Because in front of him stood a normally shy girl turned submissive sex slave. The persona that was once Ayano Keiko was now gone, and in her place was a different person entirely.

Yay! 1,000 EXP points to Rika for being an excellent sex instructor!

"Come on, _Master_ Kazuto! Don't keep a naughty girl that needs punishment waiting!" Rika said mischievously.

Inside his mind, Shia Labeouf agreed.

 **JUST DO IT!**

Suddenly, Rika grabbed Kazuto's hand.

He screamed.

"Oh, come on! Don't be shy!" Rika giggled as she dragged him closer. "It's not as if you haven't done this before anyway. Besides, look at Keiko! She's practically offering herself to you!"

No! Please God, no!

"She's right, M-Master." Keiko agreed with a flushed face. "I-I'm willing to take whatever punishment you'll give me! P-Please _use_ me however you like!"

"No! Wait! Stop!" Kazuto struggled as Rika pushed him nearer to Keiko's waiting bubble ass.

SINCE WHEN DID THIS ENTIRE THING TURNED INTO A MASTER-SLAVE ROLEPLAY?!

Keiko's ass got closer.

No!

Rika forced his hand to touch it.

NO!

His fingertips lightly brushed against the soft skin as he struggled, which made Keiko moan slightly.

STOP!

Rika grinned maniacally as she pulled Keiko instead.

NO! NOT THIS WAY!

Rika forcibly raised one of Kazuto's hands while she restrained the other one.

NOOOOOOOOO!

In a shocking display of strength, Rika swung his hand to Keiko's ass cheeks and-

 _"WHAT THE HELL, RIKA?!"_

OH GOD! THANK YOU! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR SENDING SOMEONE TO SAVE ME FROM THIS NIGHTMARE! I SWEAR I'LL BE MORE RELIGIOUS FROM NOW ON!

"Asuna!" Kazuto almost shed a tear in relief.

Almost.

His girlfriend stood by the door, flanked by Sugu and Shino, with a shocked and angry expression on her face. As for the two beside her, they simply stared at the scene before them in disbelief.

With his constant struggles and protests, Rika was forced take matters to her own hands. Quite literally. Now she stood behind him restraining one of his arms while she held the other, his fingers merely an inch away from Keiko's ass. Fortunately, the arrival of Asuna and the girls thwarted her nefarious plans.

Unfortunately, his nightmare was far from over.

Asuna glared at her best friend as she approached. "What do you think you are doing?" She hissed.

Rika chuckled nervously at the way Asuna was staring at her. "N-N-Nothing, Asuna! We were just playing with Kazuto here." Beside her, Keiko nodded vigorously.

"That's right, Asuna-san. We were just playing here." She gulped.

For a moment, Asuna stared at the two of them suspiciously. "Fine. But enough of that, okay? We still have to go shopping." She huffed.

Rika and Keiko nodded quickly.

"Good... although, I think a congratulations should be in order, Keiko-chan." She smiled widely as she patted the younger girl's head. "You really looked _perfect_ back there." Asuna turned and gave Kazuto a sly wink.

"Doesn't she, Kazuto-kun?"

Kazuto's only response was a quick nod of his head. He doesn't want to say anything else anymore, scared as he was of what might happen if he did. He just wished this nightmare would end soon.

However, fate was totally against him today.

"Of course, Asuna!" Rika said proudly. "I taught Keiko, after all!"

Yeah, Rika. You really taught her well. To the point that she's no longer the shy girl she once was. Bravo.

"Anyway, did I just hear the word 'Shopping'?" Her expression was excited, a bright sparkle in her eyes.

"Yup." Asuna replied, smiling in a weird way at Kazuto's direction.

Oh boy, this doesn't look good...

Rika squealed in delight and hugged her best friend. "I knew you would say that! You're really such a good friend, Asuna!"

"Of course!" Asuna giggled. "And I think you should come with us too, Kazuto-kun." She said thoughtfully while looking at him.

Kazuto gulped, feeling a sinking sensation in the pit of his stomach. He thought he has an idea what Asuna was implying. In fact, he already knew what will come next even if he asked.

"Fine." His shoulders slumped in defeat. It's not as if he can ignore Asuna anyway. Besides, this might be a good opportunity for him to get a little rest from their harassment of him. God knows how much sanity he still has left.

"Great!" Asuna said cheerfully. "I think we have to take a bath first though." She said.

"Well, duh!" Rika snorted. "We smelled of sweat and sex! Of course, we need a bath."

"Yeah." Keiko agreed. "In fact, I think I still have some of Kazuto-kun's dried cum in my ass." She blushed and gingerly poked her butthole.

"If you have it in your ass, then Sugu have it on her _tits_." Rika snickered as she shamelessly pointed at the younger Kirigaya.

Sugu squeaked, her face bright red in embarassment. "Y-Y-You don't have to say it like that, Rika!"

"Nah, don't be shy, Sugu-chan!" Rika giggled. "We all know how much Kazuto-kun cummed in your tits last night."

Kazuto's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets at this. No way...

"Don't listen to her, Onii-chan!" Sugu waved her hands. "It doesn't happened that way!"

"Oh, you're no fun!" Rika pouted. Then her eyes settled on Shino. "How about you, Shino-san?" She asked in a teasing voice.

Shino placed a finger at her chin as she thought for a minute. "Well, I don't know..." She said slowly before her lips split into a grin. "But I think Kazuto licked _all_ the cum from my body, and nothing was left." Then she stared at Asuna with slight jealousy in her eyes. "If you will ask me though, Asuna is the only one whose skin Kazuto's cum didn't touch."

"Oh, yes!" Rika said gleefully. "I got his cum in my mouth last night, but Asuna got his cum _inside_ her pussy!" She nudged her friend gently by the shoulders.

Kazuto stood frozen in horror. It seemed as if a bucket of ice cold water was poured over him, and he almost passed out from the shock.

So, it did happened.

He came inside Asuna.

Without a condom.

 _FUCK._

"Girls, can we just stop this?" Asuna sighed, a blush on her cheeks. "We're starting to make Kazuto-kun uncomfortable here."

Oh, yes! He's really starting to feel uncomfortable! In fact, he's been like that ever since he woke up this morning!

"Anyway, shall we?" She smiled at them before slowly taking off her shirt.

She took off her shirt.

Right in front of him.

Kazuto screamed. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, ASUNA?" He backed away hastily.

Her body was fully exposed now, and though he had already seen it several times during their imprisonment in the Death Game, it was still a sight to behold. Smooth porcelain skin, untainted and unblemished. Long slender legs strong enough to wrap around his waist. A great ass perfect for squeezing and breasts topped with pink pert nipples that he loves to suck and-WHY THE FUCK WAS HE EVEN ENJOYING THIS?

"What do you mean, Kazuto-kun?" She asked innocently as she slowly approached him. "This is a bathroom, right?"

"But I'm still here!" He squeaked.

"So?" His girlfriend smiled. "Isn't that great? We can conserve water by bathing together! And the tub is big enough to fit all of us. Besides," She stood in front of him and lovingly caressed his face, "we wouldn't bathe with any other man but you."

He noticed Shino closing the door, and a whimper escape her throat as he heard the lock clicked.

 _OH GOD! WHY HATH THOU FORSAKEN ME SO QUICKLY?!_

He was now trapped inside with five girls staring hungrily at him.

And it's all because of the things he did last night that made them think he was some kind of sex god.

The fuck?!

Asuna pressed a hand on his chest, her smile morphing into a seductive smirk, before trailing it downwards until it rested on the bulge in his shorts.

"Come on, girls..." She spoke.

"Time for our _dessert._ "

* * *

 **I hope this made you laugh! :3**

 **Please Read & Review!**

 **Until next time!**


End file.
